Professor
by silentskulls
Summary: PWP college!AU   In which Ezio's birthday rolls around, and Professor Leonardo decides to celebrate.


It was stupid to think they could get in the car together like this, to simply drive to a late night coffee trip for last minute grading (Leonardo knew it was silly to have put it off for so long, but he was always one to procrastinate) and staying up late to talk. It was going to be his treat—Ezio didn't need to come over and help him stay up, and really most of what he was doing was distracting him. They'd cuddled through the first few pages, exchanged a few kisses before one got up to get something, and held hands while Ezio surfed the internet on his phone in silence as Leonardo continued his work. Finally, when they'd been getting tired but there were still papers to get through (not even just homework—Cesare had dumped more work on him to keep him busy), Leonardo proposed going out for coffee before any shops closed.

But here they were. They had coffee in the cup holders, safely moved to the back seats, and they had parked behind the shop where a few late employees had already left. It was empty back here. It was perfect.

Ezio's hand had cupped between Leonardo's legs, fondling and squeezing, and it didn't take long for the car to be shifted into park and shut off, and the Professor pushed himself against the seat to better tilt his hips and fit in the enticing hand. Within moments, Ezio reached over and pulled the handle on Leonardo's seat, pushing it back (in which they both discovered that the seats went completely flat) and complaining as he climbed over him. As he shifted uncomfortably in the cramped space, the other's hands were already at the zippers and buttons on his jeans, doing quick work of them and pulling his pants down just enough to expose the bulge in his underwear. His lips closed around it, and the quiet moan that followed was all he needed.

Ezio clawed at the head of the backseat and the arm of the driver's chair when all garments were shimmied down his thighs and Leonardo's mouth enveloped his length, pleading and whimpering as he was taken entirely. He didn't know he could go that deep—he didn't like to think of the practice he'd had. Any thoughts of prior sex for his Professor meant the results of the welts on his wrists or the bruises on his back. Those thoughts weren't going to plague him right now.

Being beneath Ezio, stuck between his thighs with his belly against his brow, Leonardo felt more at ease about the situation than he ever had with his current boyfriend—or, rather, than with any boyfriend he'd had. They'd all been in such a hurry, or abusive, or only in this for the pleasure. Ezio was different. He wanted this to last, wanted to be close and to touch and kiss and confess his affections with each new movement. It felt good to be so loved for what he did. It seemed like a gift rather than a chore.

His lips moved across his skin, and with a tug on his hips they were brought to eye level and gave each other a knowing glance before meeting in a heated kiss, Ezio's hand moving down between his legs again and touching and stroking just so. Removing his belt in the small space took a bit of time, but when he was free of the confines of his trousers, he gave a breath that was caught in his lover's mouth.

Cock to cock, they moved, Ezio straddling Leonardo's legs and his hands digging into his hair. The blonde's fingers spread his rear, giving him a silent warning before he pushed a finger in—only one. They had no lube, no way of making this easy, and he wasn't going to push his luck with anything larger than his middle finger. The combination seemed to do wonders, for when it was slipped inside him, Ezio gave a shuddering groan and soon broke into breathless Italian swearing, hips rocking to get him deeper. The subtle movement thrust them together again, and together they moaned and arched.

The car shook as they rubbed together fervently, cheeks flushing and body's warm, each breath coming as a heavy moan. They knew that feeling, deep in their stomachs—the cold heat that swallowed them from head to toe. They clung to each other as if to stay with reality, Ezio's arms wound tightly around Leonardo's neck with his hands clutching his hair, while he was held close by a hand between his shoulder blades, the other still fucking him from behind. Their hips bucked desperately, bones and skin slamming against one another as they neared their ends.

Ezio was the first to be pushed over the edge, the crook of Leonardo's fingers destroying him, and he cried out and writhed above him, hips thrusting faster than ever as he rode out his orgasm. Pleasure shot through him, and soon he spilled across their clothes. He pressed his mouth into the crook of Leonardo's neck to quiet himself as he bellowed another moan.

The sounds and sensations brought Leonardo to his climax soon after, bringing both hands to Ezio's hips and helping him move through his tired, pleased state, allowing him to frot as much as he needed while he shouted and sighed, grasping his lover's sides when they both became still.

Together, they breathed. They held each other close and kissed one another's face, their skin sticky from hot sweat, and hair clinging to their brow. Their clothes would need to be washed, and perhaps even the seat of the car, but they didn't care. Being together in this afterglow was all that mattered.

They kissed and stroked and felt each other before Ezio finally redressed himself and flopped into the passenger seat with a heavy sigh. Leonardo was just buckling his belt when he was passed his coffee with a toothy grin from his companion.

"Here you go, Maestro. Take us home, so we can try that again. You'll need the energy."


End file.
